El infeliz de corazón podrido
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Summary.- Que es la felicidad? Eren Jeager es un joven cuyo único anhelo es sentir aunque sea por tan solo un momento lo que es ser realmente feliz, aun si a cambio estuviera condenado a sufrir por la eternidad. Levi x Eren/ Mundo alterno/Drama/Romance *NO APTA PARA RELIGIOSAS* QwQ es una prueba para ver si es de interes o lo elimino


Prologo.-

- Eren -

Érase una vez un niño infeliz…

Un niño que sin familia, hogar o compañía debía enfrentarse al mundo. Un niño lo que había aprendido lo que es el odio a su corta edad. Un niño que sufría tanto que anhelaba el nunca haber existido… pero un niño que en el fondo de su corazón… deseaba ser feliz.

Érase una vez un niño llamado Eren que vivía triste en un orfanato, un niño cuya suerte cambio y fue adoptado por una familia amable, sencilla y cálida que lo crio con amor. Este niño se volvió fuerte y decidió que debía llenar su vacío. Pronto se volvió el joven más valiente y fuerte del pueblo, nunca se dejó vencer por la ignorancia y leyó tanto como pudo para llenarse de conocimiento, creció como un joven amable, respetuoso, solidario, justo y lleno de muchas virtudes más. Este niño en camino de ser un hombre, era hermoso, su piel suave y morena hacia resaltar los hermosos ojos color esmeralda que poseía, todas las señoritas anhelaban llamar su atención aunque ninguna lo logro, este era un joven dedicado al pueblo.

Érase una vez un niño que deseo ser feliz, un niño cuya suerte cambio y al cumplir 15 años descubrió ser el hijo perdido del rey… este joven se llenó de virtudes, a pesar de pertenecer a la alta sociedad nunca dejo de ser humilde y ayudar al pueblo, no permitió que su gente tuviera hambre ni sed, siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a quien se lo pidiera, jamás negaría el extenderle la mano a quien lo necesitara.

Este joven creció siendo amado por todos, cumplió 21 años y se le concedió la mano de la joven más hermosa del reino, este joven sonreía tranquilo al saber que su existencia estaba para el bien de los demás, pero su padre enfermo y pronto moriría, pero moriría feliz al saber que su hijo seria el heredero del trono y guiaría su reino a ser un mejor lugar. La determinación de Eren lo había hecho que siempre tuviera facilidad de resolver problemas de la mejor manera. Su madre era feliz porque sabía que su hijo era digno de ser rey y estaba orgullosa de los logros que este tenía, de todos los valores y virtudes que poseía, de toda su existencia…

Érase una vez un rey y una reina que organizó un baile para celebrar la próxima coronación de su hijo, invitó a toda la gente del reino y decoraron todo de la forma más elegante. El pueblo estaba feliz porque confiaban en el heredero y anhelaban el momento en que este se convirtiera en rey, el pueblo lo amaba.

Érase una noche como ninguna, una suave briza tranquilizaba el ambiente donde una fiesta se celebraba, los niños corrían de un lado al otro, las doncellas murmuraban felices sobre los caballeros, los caballeros bebían alcohol en honor a su próximo rey, el rey y la reina solo contemplaban el ambiente, un joven castaño de ojos esmeralda bajo hasta el centro del salón guardando silencio, miro fríamente a su pueblo y sacando una pequeña daga se degolló quitándose la vida.

Esta es la historia de un joven llamado Eren Jeager que deseo ser feliz y su suerte cambio, se llenó de virtudes y valores ganándose el amor de todos, la belleza y la fortuna fueron cualidades extra, siempre estuvo para el pueblo. Érase una vez un joven casi perfecto… que jamás alcanzo la perfección, porque por más que intentara satisfacerse había un hueco en su interior, ese vacío lo llevaba a odiar… odiaba a toda la gente y por más que tratara de hacer un bien por ellos, el asco en su interior se profundizaba. Harto de ser un hipócrita que se veía bien para ellos… prefirió quitarse la vida y así acabar de una vez por todas con todo el repudio que sentía, porque siempre pensó así, porque ya sabía el resultado, porque su corazón estaba podrido.

…

- Levi -

Érase una vez un ángel que amaba, un ángel que amo tanto a los humanos que le dolía que vivieran en la ignorancia sin saber distinguir el bien del mal, un ángel que amaba tanto que se dejó llevar sin saber que peco, un ángel que condeno a la humanidad a sentir dolor, un ángel que fue desterrado del cielo y cuyo castigo era vivir en el infierno observando como aquellos humanos que amo pecaban y se mantenían en un sufrimiento eterno a su lado, un ángel que lloro en algo llamado infierno al darse cuenta que las decisiones de Dios no se cuestionan… un ángel cuyo dolor hizo que sus alas se tiñeran de negro y debía cargar en su conciencia que su amor era impuro.

….

Holas o.o/ Soulxphantom aquí… etto… esto es una prueba para saber si la historia les interesa porque realmente estoy dudando si escribirla o no… como han de suponer (y si no es así se los digo) en esta historia Levi es Satanás…y la verdad creo que en caso de que la escriba voy a blasfemar un poco para que la historia se desarrolle... y también si no lo notaron Eren era un niño infeliz que vendió su alma a un demonio… QwQ esperare su respuesta para ver si tiene aceptación. Psdt. Pase lo que pase no soy una pinche satánica… solo me gusta jugar con la psicología y quise aplicarla aquí.


End file.
